Hellcat
by Loki Zentra
Summary: Joanna Chevalier is in love with George Weasley. Everyone knows it, except George! When she gets an evil idea about how to make the oblivious ginger to realize he's in love, too, how the heck will Draco Malfoy help? Rated M for safety and language
1. Harry's escapades

When I was four years old, I was sent to lie with my grandparents, Anjure and Marcy, on their ranch in Texas. The first day I arrived, I was put to work. I fed the animals, cleaned out the horse stalls, milked the cows, and baled the hay. When I was six, I learned how to ride a horse. When I was seven, I entered my first rodeo, and came home a barrel-racing champion. A few days after that, I got my own horse, of whom I named Bedivere. When I was eleven, I got my letter written in emerald-green ink. My life had been pretty exciting, but it all paled in comparison to the day I met my uncle's son, Harry Potter.

Now, I said that I was sent to live with my grandparents at age four. Well, that was because Voldemort, may he rot in hell, killed my parents. Henry and Charlotte Potter were my parents. My mother was a debutant from France, and my dad was a squib, and James Potter's twin brother. They both were good friends with James' friends, the Mauraders, and when I was born; I become the daughter of all of them. When I was three, Harry was born. I got to hold him a couple times, but then that awful night came. Halloween was supposed to be a time for fun, but for me and the rest of my family, it was a time for mourning. I had lost my Aunt and Uncle, James and Lily. I thought that Harry would come live with me on the ranch, but no. He was sent to live with those filthy Muggles, Vernon and Petunia. I didn't see him again until his first year at Hogwarts, when I was in my fourth year.

From then on, Harry and I spent loads of time together, also with his friends, Hermione and Ron. We all got along famously. I made it a point to get back our lost time. But, Harry always seemed to be getting into trouble. In his first year, when he battled Voldemort for the Sorcerer's Stone, I visited him in the hospital. In his second year, when he went into the Chamber of secrets, I visited him in the hospital. And now, in his third year, he battled Dementors, and I was in the hospital, again, listening to his heroics, again, and wishing I could have been there to help him, again.

"So, Peter Pettigrew was the talker, not Sirius." I summarized all that Harry had told me. "And this whole time Peter was Scabbers." I knew my face was red with anger. I tried to calm down, but it wasn't working.

"Yeah." Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"And where is Sirius now?"

"Safe. Away from here."

"Good. When are you getting out of here?"

"No clue."

"Well, when you get out, you need to go see Lupin."

"Why?"

"He almost killed you last night. You need to go and give him some piece of mind." I smiled gently, and swept hair out of his eyes. "For now, get some rest. The end of term feast is tomorrow, and you want to be rested up for that." I chuckled, and left him in his bed.

"How's he doing?" Fred and George were waiting for me outside the doors.

"He's good, I think. Why don't you go see for yourself?"

"What? And have him think we care? Never." Fred laughed.

"You guys are a complete mystery to me." I shook my head.

"And you've known us since our first year." George laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder when I'll get it right."

"Never." They said together.

"Whatever. To dinner?" I asked.

"Of course!" They grabbed me by the arms and carted me towards the great hall.

"What are your plans for the summer?" I asked as I was being abducted.

"Dad got us tickets for the Quiditch World Cup!" they declared happily.

"Thaty's only one day. What else have you got planned?"

"No idea." George smiled.

"You should come visit us." Fred smirked.

"Maybe. Though, I'd much rather have you come visit me."

"Oh yeah, that'll be the perfect place for us to rape you." George chuckled.

"You can't rape the willing, George." I laughed.

"And that's why we love you."

"Because I'll let you rape me?"

"No, because you let us get away with our perverted jokes."

"Though the other bit is really nice." Fred interjected.

"Right. Well, I'll see you guys after dinner." I broke away from the two as we reached the great hall, and went to join my friends at the Ravenclaw table.

"How's the boy?" Natalia, my best girlfriend, asked as I sat down.

"He's ok, I guess."

"You don't look too happy about it."

"He was attacked on school grounds, Nat! I tried all year to keep an eye on him, and the one time I turn away, he gets mauled!" I laid my head down on the table.

"You did your best."

"But my best wasn't good enough!" I whined. I was being whiny, I knew it, and I didn't care.

"So get better." A dreamy voice from behind me said.

"Huh? Oh, hi Luna." I said groggily.

"If you aren't good enough, get better." Luna repeated.

"How on earth do I do that?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She smiled and sat beside us.

"Well, some help you are." Natalia joked. "What are your plans for the summer Annie?" Natalia was the only one allowed to call me that, and I was the only one allowed to call her Nat.

"I'll do what I always do: chores, then hit the skate park." I smiled at the idea of breaking a few more bones.

"I'll never see the allure of skateboarding." Luna said.

"Well, I'll never see the allure of chasing Nargals." Natalia laughed. I hit her on the head.

"Don't poke fun, Nat." I scolded.

"We do not hit, Miss Chevalier." A slithery voice from behind me sent shivers up my spine.

"Of course not, Professor." I gave Snape my best innocent smile.

"Indeed." He flashed a brief smile, then continued on his way to the staff table.

"Di-did he just smile?" Natalia asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah. He only ever smiles at Joanna, though." Luna answered.

"Well, she is his favorite student, other than Malfoy." Natalia mused.

"I wonder if there's some kind of connection between them." Luna thought.

"Guys, I'm still right here! Don't talk about me as if I weren't!" I crossed my arms and gave a fake pout.

"Sorry, Annie" They both smiled at me.

"You guys are such dorks." I shook my head, and took a piece of chicken from the platter in front of me. Dang, I was hungry. More hungry than usual. Wonder why that was?

After dinner, I made my way to the DADA room. I wanted to check on Lupin, see if he was feeling any better.

"Professor?" I called as I opened the door.

"Oh, hello Joanna. What's up?" His tired face smiled at me.

"I wanted to check up on you." I entered and sat down in a chair across from his desk.

"I'm flattered."

"Are you doing ok? You didn't come to dinner." I raised a concerned eyebrow.

"I'm fine, or, at least, as well as can be expected." He chuckled gently, and put a few books in a bag. I looked around the room and noticed all the boxes.

"You've been sacked?" I asked.

"No," he laughed, "you sound just like Harry. He was here not too long ago."

"Madame Pomfrey let him out already?"

"I suppose." He shrugged.

"I see. Well, if you haven't been sacked, why are you packing all your things?"

"I quit."

"Say what now?"

"In a few days letters will be arriving from concerned parents-"

"This is about your Lycanthropy?" I cut him off.

"Yes."

"That's bull crap." My face was red with anger.

"Watch your language." He chuckled.

"It shouldn't matter-"

"But it does." He put a hand up. "It's alright. I'm needed elsewhere, anyway."

"Huh? Where?" I looked confused.

"He'll be helping me out." Dumbledore's wispy voice made me jump. "Did I scare you?"

"Just a little, Sir." I laughed uneasily.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sir?"

"Do you remember an organization that your mother and father belonged to before Voldemort killed then?" He asked.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"The Order-"

"Of the Phoenix." I finished.

"Do you remember what it was for?"

"To bring down Voldemort."

"You're turning 17 next term, are you not?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I'd like you to join the Order."

"Sir?"

You have a connection I would like to use."

"You mean William." It wasn't a question.

"You want Vampires to fight for the Order?"

"Yes. They would be a determining factor in the war."

"William detests war. There's no way he'd allow his people to fight."

"Perhaps you could think of some way to convince him?"

I sighed. "William is hard-headed and as stubborn as a mule.I'll try, but don't expect too much."

"To try is all I can expect from you."

"Then that's what I'll do." I looked to Lupin. "The Vampires and Werewolves are at war. What do you think of fighting alongside them?"

"It's not my war." He smiled.


	2. Respect is most becoming of you

A/N:Draco's POV. It's short, but it's just supposed to set up the relationship between him and Joanna. Also, I'm looking for a beta. Any takers?

All through dinner, Parkinson talked. She talked and talked and talked and talked. Her voice sounded like a dying cat. All I wanted was to eat my dinner in peace, but NO! That annoying girl had to ruin it. I tried tuning her out, and it worked, somewhat.

I scanned the people in the great hall. Potter, Weasley, and Granger were all absent. I smiled to myself. I was going to get the mudblood back for breaking my nose. I'd find a way to make her suffer.

My eyes went to the Ravenclaw table, where I caught sight of Joanna Chevalier. The sweet-looking girl looked harmless enough, but I knew better. I saw what she did to Manfred Simmons, a Slytherin, in her third year. She was ruthless, dangerous, and strong. After the day of the fight, everyone in the school gave her a nickname to show their respect: Hellcat. It fit her. She seemed to be the type of person who belonged in Slytherin, even though she was a Ravenclaw, and one of Potter's cohorts. Despite that, I had a deep respect for her. Go figure.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Pansy's voice broke my thoughts.

"Of course." I lied.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You weren't listening! I asked if you were going to visit me this summer." She shrieked.

"Oh, probably not. I have things to do." There is no way in hell I would go visit her and subject myself to more misery.

"Whatever." She turned and started talking to Blaise. Poor man.

I turned my eyes back to Hellcat, but she was gone. She'd gone to the Library or something, no doubt. I took one last bite of chicken, and left the great hall. I wandered aimlessly for a while, until I reached the DADA room, and I heard hushed voices.

"You have a connection I would like to use." The disembodied voice belonged to Dumbledore.

"You mean William." The second voice caught me off-guard. It was Hellcat!

"Yes." Dumbledore said. There was a continuation of the conversation, but it was in hushed tones, and I couldn't make it out. I heard footsteps coming towards the door, and I hid behind a pillar. Dumbledore and Lupin came out, and headed for the great hall. Hellcat started to follow, but stood in front of the pillar for a second.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Not much." I stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Oh, Malfoy. Shouldn't you be with Pansy?" She sneered.

"I'll be wherever I want to be." I scowled.

She laughed. "And here I thought you were her bitch."

"How dare you, you filthy-"

"Now, now, Draco. Mind your temper." I smiled. Dang, she was evil.

"Get out of my way." I pushed past her, and headed for my dormitory.


	3. Nightime conversations

Dang, Slytherins were easy to piss off. I smirked to myself and wandered along the hallways, eventually making my way to the Quidditch pitch. It was warm tonight, just another way of the world telling me that I would go home soon. I dreaded it. The last thing I wanted to do was to talk to Williams about fighting in a war he had nothing to do with. I owed him more than that.

William, as I've already stated, was King of the Vampires. He was head honcho when it came to the blood-suckers' world. He was also a very dear friend of mine, a friend of whom I owed my life. I'm not gonna spill the whole story, to save you a dreadfully boring tale of a stupid little girl who never listened to reason, so I'll just say that he saved my life from some rather nasty characters. Ever since he rescued me, he kept an eye on me. I never figure out why, but he had a soft spot in his heart for me. Dumbledore knew that if anyone had his ear, it was me.

I stared out in front of me, wishing I had one more game before school let out. I was a beater for Ravenclaw's team. I was pretty good, if I do say so myself. Rodger loved having me on his team, and no one besides me could keep him sane when it came down to crunch time. He was an insane captain, but he was good at what he did. We all loved him in spite of the fact that we wanted to kill him at times.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice called from behind me. I didn't bother turning around, I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Wasting time." I replied with a sigh.

"What a way to waste it." Blaise sat down beside me on the bleacher.

"I know, right?" I smiled at him. "I see you're by yourself, as usual."

"Of course. Parkinson was driving me bonkers." He snorted.

"You're so charming."

Blaise had been a good friend of mine since his first year. Apparently, I was the only person who could put up with him, and I the only person he could put up with.

"Far more charming than McLaggen. I saw him trying to feel you up yesterday."

"That boy's gonna make some girl's daddy very angry one day." I laughed. As annoying as he was, Cormac was harmless, to me anyway. I could easily knock him to the ground.

"Indeed. How's Potter doing?"

"Careful, Zabini, people might being to think you actually care if you keep this up." I wagged my finger at him, a smirk on my face.

"Shut up. I just wanna be the first with the juicy gossip."

"Uh huh. Watever. Harry's doing well. He got out of the hospital wing a little while ago." I looked behind us. I saw the fluttering of a cloak. "You better get outta here, Zabini, I think someone's about to catch us out after curfew."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" He ducked under the bleachers and disappeared. I smiled to myself. He had no idea.

"Did you just tell your little friend that I was a professor?"

"I had to say something to get him outta here." I smiled and turned to look at the man behind me. He was tall with full head of wavy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He moved to sit beside me, swift and precise. No matter what he did, his moves were always graceful.

"Really now? I think you just don't want me to meet your friends, little Annie."

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

"Touchy. Fine, just calm down." He laughed.

"You're really annoying, you know that?"

"I've been told as much."

"On several occasions, I'm sure."

"Now, if you're sure, then why did you ask in the first place?"

"I'm going to hit you, Mark."

"You wouldn't." His eyes went wide.

"Wanna bet?" I growled.

"Fine. I'll behave."

"Why are you here, Mark?" I sighed, tired of his games.

"William sent me to check up on you. He heard about Harry."

"Did he also hear about the betrayal? How Peter Petigrew helped to kill my Aunt and Uncle?" I clenched my fists and my side.

"Yes. He wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'll be doing just great once I have that fucker's head on a platter."

"Language, dearie." He smiled. "I know you're angry-"

"You have no idea how utterly…_pissed_ I am." I spat.

"Do you want me to kill him for you, my dear?"

"No, I want the satisfaction." I sighed, trying to regain composure. "Can William keep an eye out for Sirius? He'll need help, I assume."

"I'll put in the good word. Do you know where you'll go for the summer?"

"Probably to stay with William. I don't really want to go back to the ranch just yet." I fiddled with my fingers.

"You and your grandfather get in another fight?"

"He wants me to act like someone I'm not. Plus, he's still mad that I wouldn't go to Beaubaton's." I huffed. I knew it sounded silly, even as I said it, but I just didn't get along with my grandfather.

"He just wants you to act like a girl."

"No, he wants me to act like a debutante, of which I am not. I'm no fine lady." I laughed.

"Isn't that the truth." He scoffed. "Williams would also love for you to act more like a lady of 16 than a boy of 10."

"I do not act like a 10 year-old boy." I frowned.

"Sometimes, Joanna."

"Whatever. Now, look. I gotta get inside before I really do get caught by a professor. Tell William I'll be there soon, and I need to have a talk with him, face-to-face." I sighed, suddenly very tired.

"Very well. Please take care, dearie. We'd all be highly pissed if you got hurt somehow." Mark smiled and got up to walk away. He seemed to disappear, but I knew better. Vampires were fast, I'd never be able to see them actually run.

I made my way back to the Ravenclaw common room, careful to keep to the shadows to keep from being seen. There didn't seem to be any professors about, and even Filch seemed absent. That seemed a little odd, seeing as how everyone had been so vigilant this past year with the threat of Sirius black looming overhead. I ran up the stairs to the female sleeping dorm, and slammed into my bed.

"Tired?" Natalia asked, smirking.

"Incredibly." I mumbled through my pillow.

"I can imagine so. You've been everywhere today. Classes, hospital, DADA room, Quidditch pitch…"

"Have you been spying on me again?"

"Not on you." She blushed.

"Don't tell me you still have a crush on Mark."

"Fine, then I won't tell you."

"Gah, you're infuriating."

"I know." She bounced on her bed. "It's part of my charm."

"Well, your charm is annoying." I turned over and suggled under my covers.

"Not gonna get in your jammies?"

"Nope. Just…sleep." I was out like a light.


End file.
